Temisia, Spirit of the Night
Temisia is the Spirit of the Night. She is the older blood sister of Polla, Spirit of the Day. and is considered by many to be the 'child' of Choronis, due to her status as the Cycle of the Worlds. About Gender: Female Appearance Temisia is dressed for the Hunt. She wears an armored dark blue tunic with the right portion removed. A white chainlink section protects that part of her, with her right hand and wrist covered by a black gauntlet with a crescent moon embedded into it. Her left tricep is covered by the same white chainlink as the right, with a pauldron fitted for protection; her left hand and wrist also covered by a black gauntlet. Her tunic's lower portion resembles a battle chainlink skirt. Under this portion, she wears a pair of white chainlink trousers; with the part of her legs from her knees to her feet covered by dark blue armored greaves. Upon her head she wears a dark blue helmet; with a black visor that shows only her eyes. Speaking of which, her eyes, when covered in her helmet, glow white with a blue tinge. Strapped to her armor's waist is the sheathe for her sword; and she often carries her bow strapped to her back. The back of her helmet has a exit for a plume, though this is for her ponytail to pop out. When she enters her human form, Temisia sheds a good portion of her armor. Revealing herself to be a somewhat pale, well-built middle-aged woman with dark blue hair and heterochromatic silver and blue eyes. She wears a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt with the shoulders removed, exposing straps; A pair of white trousers that oddly enough never seems to get dirty, and a pair of black high-heeled boots. She wears her hair in a ponytail with a black hairband. On her wrists are two black bracelets. She's also known to have a pair of dark lensed sunglasses on hand, since she's not quite fond of the sunlight getting into her eyes. Personality Temisia, compared to her sister, is considered by many Spirits to be the 'mature one'. She is a no-nonsense woman and prefers to fight coldly and calmly. She's a ruthless teacher and and even colder enemy. However, despite this, know that she isn't a heartless woman, nor is she completely made of ice. She possesses a dry sense of humor, usually showing up in the form of sarcasm. She also knows the limits of her students, and while she doesn't give them a quarter, she doesn't push them to the point where they can no longer continue. Skills Powers Temisia is quite proficient in the usage of anything related to water. Either through Ice, Water, or Mist. It's because of the moon's common connection to the sea. Abilities Temisia, like the others, is physically; much, much stronger than a human. While not as powerful as others, she's still capable of a good deal. To this end, she's able to perform both great feats of strength, and agility. She uses this in her combat style, though she prefers to avoid the usage of flashy moves. A feat of her strength is that she is capable of wielding a greatsword in one hand, though the sword itself isn't as lengthy as most others are. Speaking of which, Temisia is proficient in the usage of a sword, as she uses it to fight quick and efficiently. She often fights by using her sword either with one hand or two, using both hands when she gets serious; which is often most of the time. When, in a fight, her sword cannot be depended on. Temisia will use her bow to fight. She's quite proficient in the usage, and her strength allows her to fire off arrows at a rapid rate. Her powers allow her to form extra arrows if she were to ever run out of arrows from her quiver. Trivia Category:Female Category:Spirits Category:Sword users